


Realization on the Bridge

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Chulu soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Character of Color, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Another Chulu soulmate AU. This time in a world where people dream of the place where they will realize that they love their soulmate.





	Realization on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came from a Check Please soulmate AU. Chekov's v's and w's were kind of a pain this story, let me know if it's hard to read.

"Zis is going to be great!" Pavel Chekov hadn't stopped grinning since they had arrived on the ship that morning.

Hikaru Sulu smiled affectionately at his best friend. "I know. We're lucky that we got assigned to the same ship."

"Ve get to trawerse ze uniwerse togezer. Vhat could be more exciting zen zat?"

The turbolift opened and the two men stepped onto the bridge. Pavel stopped dead in his tracks and Hikaru nearly ran into him.

"I know zis place, from...from my dreams."

Hikaru looked around and realized. "I've seen the bridge in my dreams too."

"You too?" Pavel asked curiously.

Hikaru shrugged. "It's a five year mission and a big ship. I'm sure a lot of people have their realization here."

Pavel nodded, "You are right. Let's go."

The two walked to the helm and took their seats.

 _Yes_ , Hikaru thought, _this is going to be great._ Pavel was his best friend, they had fun together but they also made a terrific team, almost like they could read each other's thoughts. And Pavel was so sweet and funny, and quite handsome if Hikaru was honest. Yes Pavel really was the best, it was no wonder that Hikaru...loved him.

At that last thought, Hikaru froze in his seat.

"Oh my..." he heard Pavel mutter.

They turned to look at each other, and spoke as one voice.

"It's you."

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Kirk totally throws a party for them if this is in TOS. In AOS they're all too distracted.


End file.
